Relaxing
by Stardust413
Summary: Sakura was just out for a nice day at the pool. But is it possible that a past friend has come back to her? Will he be different than the other people in her life? Will he see her for who she is or who she appears to be? SasuSaku, Rated R for future LEMONS.
1. The Pool

**_A/N Hey! So this was originally a oneshot, but I gave my reviewers the option to either tell me to continue or leave it as 'twas. Surprise! People said it should be a multi-chartered fic, so here it is. For those of you who first gave me your opinion, I truly hope it is everything you had wished for. Well, that goes out to everyone. I want you all to like it. Feel free to review! AU (FYI I made some changes so even if you've read it... Read it again.)_**

* * *

Sakura tied back her pink tresses and picked up her sunglasses from the table beside her. After a long winter it was finally warm enough again to go to the pool. And on her day off, with no pressing matters to take care of, it was the perfect day for some alone time. The perfect day for relaxing, no worries, no one to bother her. Of coarse, she should have known it was too good to be true.

Her wide smile faltered the moment she saw her best girlfriend, Ino, racing up to meet her. She would have just continued down the street as if she hadn't seen her, but, seeing the excited expression on her friend's face, she couldn't quite bring herself to do it. And besides, Ino would have caught up to her anyway.

It was so different from how it used to be. Back when they were to focused on their rivalry to be close friends.

"Sakura! You'll never guess what just happened!" She watched Sakura expectantly and waited for her reply.

Sakura sighed. "What happened?"

"Shikamaru asked me on a date!" She was practically jumping up and down with glee, wanting Sakura to be just as excited. She wasn't. Well, scratch that. She was happy for her, but she didn't understand why she couldn't be excited over the phone.

"And you couldn't tell me over the phone because..."

Ino laughed. "Well I need you to help me pick out an outfit, silly! I think I've got it narrowed down, but I need a second opinion." She then grabbed Sakura's hand and proceeded to drag her in the opposite direction she was headed.

"Can we do it later? I was going to go to the pool and-"

"It'll only take a second! The pool's not going anywhere, you know. "

Sakura sighed, but followed willingly. After all, it would only be a few minutes, right? And it was true, the pool wasn't going anywhere, so...

"Okay, okay, but I can walk on my own." She extracted her arm from Ino's grasp and trailed after her, listening to her friend babble about how excited she was.

XxX

It wasn't until nearly an hour later that Sakura was able to walk out the front door of Ino's house. It was now almost 2:00 in the afternoon, and she couldn't help but be irritated at her best friend, even though she had been thanked profusely. Now she walked down the street, once again headed toward the pool.

Suddenly, unexpectedly, a dark haired boy stepped directly in her path. She sighed.

"Sai. "

He smiled that fake smile of his. "Hello, Ugly. I was wondering if you could explain something to me. I have a question about something I read in here." He held up a familiar orange book, and, upon seeing it, her eyes widened.

"And you immediately thought of _me_? If it's about that book, you should know that I am _not _the person to ask. I've never even looked in one of those books." Not _entirely_ truthful, but she probably wasn't the best to explain that kind of thing to him anyways...

"I don't know where Dickless is, so you are actually second choice. "

She smirked. Of coarse. It wouldn't even cross his mind that someone could be offended by being referred to as "second choice". She shook her head, knowing not to take it personally. "What do you need, Sai?"

"It mentioned something that I found particularly interesting, but didn't really get into specifics. I believe it is-" He flipped to a marked page. "-something called _S_ _and_ _M?_"

_OH_ _BOY_

XxX

Well. That had been thoroughly disturbing. She would definetely not have chosen to spend thirty minutes of her free time explaining a form a kinky sex to her friend.

But now she was walking through the front gate of the pool, feeling triumphant that she had maintained the patience necessary to help both Ino _and_ Sai. Just as she set her things down at a table, a certain blond fox decided to invade her space.

"Hey, Sakura-chan! I've been looking for you everywhere! Ino told me you'd be here though so I ran right over. I wanted to catch you before you got in or anything-"

"What do you need, Naruto?"

He gave her a somewhat sheepish smile and proceeded to tell her in a voice that was only a little quieter than his usual microphone-loud voice. "Well... I was wondering if you could give me some advice. I've been thinking. I want to ask Hinata on a date, but I'm not sure exactly- you know... How-"

"You want my opinion on how. Is that right?" She raised her eyebrows and tried to smile in a friendly way, although she most wanted him to go away at the moment. He nodded in response, and with a sigh she sat up straight to talk to him face to face. "First of all, I highly doubt she will want to go to Ichiraku..."

XxX

After eventually convincing Naruto that it he would _not_ blow it and that she was fairly sure Hinata _would_ in fact say yes, she was left more or less alone, save for the other people lounging at the pool. For about five minutes, at least. Her contentment shattered when she heard a familiar, equally annoying voice penetrated her bubble of peace.

"Sakura! My most beautiful flower!" She groaned aloud as Lee blocked her light. Still though, she couldn't seem to bring herself to be rude to one of her friends; she was not yet angry enough. Even though her eye twitched as she turned to look at him.

"Hello, Lee. Is there... Is there something you wanted to talk about?" She hesitated to speak the words, for fear that he WOULD in fact want to talk.

"I've come to prove my love to you, of coarse! I will attempt to become worthy of such beauty by doing one hundred laps in the pool! Just watch Sakura!" He began walking backwards, toward the pool. "If I cannot do one hundred laps, I will-" his proclamation was cut short as he slipped, grabbed onto something to stabilize himself- which just happened to be someone's towel, and pulled it along with him into the pool. She watched to make sure he hadn't cracked his head, and, upon seeing his head pop back up, let him get on with his laps. Finally. Some peace and-

A shadow once again blocked her sun. She grit her teeth, trying not to lose her temper. Without opening her eyes, she ground out "Who is it, and what do you want?"

"I need a towel."

Still keeping her eyes closed, she growled, "And you're telling me because..."

"Because it was your friend that decided to take mine into the pool with him. "

At this, she opened her eyes and saw that it was in fact the same guy. She smirked apologetically. "That sucks, but it's still not my problem. "

The guy narrowed his eyes. "You owe me a towel. "

"No I don't. " She glared. "And you know what, I think you'll be fine air drying. "

"Hn. " He sat down next to her, stretching out comfortably on the lounge chair.

She glared at home through her sunglasses. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Well, since you seem so adamant about me air drying, you wouldn't mind me sitting right here to do it, would you?"

She looked away from him, trying desperately to relax. He was so damn _annoying. _Itwas just something about him... No, it was _everything _about him. His hair, his voice, that stupid 'hn' sound. What was with that irritating noise, anyways? It all reminded her of-

"Hey, I didn't catch your name. "

"Hn. I didn't give it."

Sakura turned to fully face the boy next to her with eyes wide as saucers. She stared, disbelieving. It couldn't _possibly_...

Her voice came out in a strangled gasp. "Sasuke? Is that the infamous _Uchiha Sauke_?"

He remained absolutely still, only bothering to crack open one eye to see the shocked expression on her face. "Took you long enough."

* * *

**_A/N So any-who, hopefully I will get the next chapter up soon, but you may rest assured that it _will_ happen eventually. And reviews are beloved! You should know this! I want to know what goes on in your head. _**

**_; )_**


	2. The Flying Pig

_**You must be furious with me. I'm reposting this because I realized that it would work so much better this way. Not to worry though, the third chapter will be out soon. I love you all for being patient with me. **_

* * *

Sakura stared, open mouthed, at the boy before her. What was happening? If this was a dream, she would be royally pissed off when she woke up. After so many worried, sleepless nights, so many unanswered questions, he was just suddenly here? At the community pool? Just laying right next to her on the lounge chair like nothing happened? Like he hadn't up and mysteriously disappeared one night? And then he had the nerve to show up and say "took you long enough", as though she'd just shown up late to lunch. _He_ was the one late to lunch! By almost four years! Oh, the nerve.

"What the _fuck-"_

She was interrupted by his calm voice. Too calm, in her opinion. "Really, Sakura, we are in public. Do you have to be so loud?"

She looked around, checking for anyone that may be observing the confrontation. Thankfully, they were in a corner of the pool area, out of the range of hearing of the several people still there in the later hours of the day. Still, she used a quieter tone when she spoke again. But she was no less furious. "Where the hell have you been? We were worried sick about you. How could you do that to us?"

He finally turned to look at her. "I had to leave after my parents deaths."

"And you couldn't even bother to mention it? We were so worried about you! Do you even care? You certainly didn't bother to call us or even say goodbye! And now you're here again! Why did you even come back?"

He sighed as he looked around the pool area. "It's a long story, Sakura. One I'd really rather tell you somewhere else."

His phone chimed and he read the message on the screen, frowning. His eyes narrowed, annoyed at the interruption.

"Is that Naruto? Did you tell him first? When did you even get here anyways? Where are you staying-"

Once again, she was interrupted by his quiet voice. "No. It's not Naruto. I got here a few days ago, and I'm staying in an apartment."

"A few _days-" _This time she was interrupted by another chime of his phone. He picked it up again and read the message before rolling his eyes. He stood up to leave.

"Apparently this pestering will not cease. If you want to know what happened, meet me here in two hours." He rattled off an address to her, and she watched as he turned and headed for the exit. She gaped after him long after he had left her sight.

XxX

Sakura walked up the street twenty minutes before their scheduled meeting time. She recited the address he'd given her once more in her mind as she found the correct numbers on the storefront. She raised her eyebrows, surprised at his choice of eatery. The name of the place was none other than _The Flying Pig Bar and Grill. _Upon opening the door though, she realized it was a far cry from the sleazy dive bar she'd thought it was. There were retro signs hanging on the walls and pictures of when the bar had been built fifty years ago. None of the current patrons were to rowdy, for which she was thankful. In fact, there weren't many people at all. A group of old geezers sitting around a table in the corner, laughing about old times. A couple of men at the bar- one who was decidedly _not_ Sasuke, judging from the shock of wild silver hair, while the other had brownish hair.

Looking around, seeing that there was only the one bartender, she claimed a stool at the bar. She glanced at the wall clock, checking the time. Fifteen minutes to kill, so what they hey. She motioned to the woman behind the bar, and when she came over, ordered a cheeseburger. Its not like they came here to eat anyways.

Sakura smoothed her clothes, feeling nervous and self conscious. She'd changed out of her bathing suit and into a black and red satin dress. It had a high neckline; hiding everything up top, no sleeves, and a short skirt length. On her feet she wore black velvet platform wedges- the pair she was given on her birthday. She fretted nervously with the lacey black design, unable to keep completely still. Every ten seconds she adjusted the red belt around her waist, as if it would somehow have become crooked. Her feet tapped on the footrest after she'd devoured her food.

"Please calm down, you're making me nervous just being in this close proximity." She looked two stools to her right, where the two men had been throwing back sake the entire time. He smiled in a friendly way, eyes crinkling, as he held a hand out to her. "I'm Kakashi."

She shook his hand politely. She smiled widely, relieved to be focusing on something other than the time.

"Sakura."

The other man leaned around Kakashi. The silver haired man promptly broke out his new Icha Icha book.

He grinned teasingly. "A fitting name, I think. I'm Genma."

"Yes, well, my parents certainly thought so. Nice to meet you." She absently fiddled with a curl of pink hair, patting her loose bun to assure herself of its place atop her head. "Sorry about all the nervous-making." Turning back toward the bar with an embarrassed smile, she pulled a medical book from her bag, settling in to read about the human brain.

Genma eyed her reading material. In a smooth motion he moved to sit on the other side of the porn addict, closer to Sakura.

"So what do you do with yourself?"

She turned back to the handsome man beside her. "School."

His eyes crinkled in an already familiar friendly smile. "Any plans for after school?"

She smiled. "Yeah. I'm going to be a doctor."

"Good choice. But you'd better have the determination to keep at it. I've heard its a pretty tough process. Lots of school before you're actually qualified to treat people."

"Yeah, I know. I'm prepared though. Not giving up till I've got it."

"Good. It's nice to see that kind of determination in young people these days. Most are just lazy asses that read porn." He grinned as he gestured to the man next to him.

Upon hearing the word porn Kakashi looked up. When Sakura read the title of his book she smirked.

"I guess you're one of those lazy asses, hmm?"

"Perhaps, but I got my degree first."

"Oh? And what do you do, Kakashi?"

"I'm a professor. I teach English, or history. Or pretty much whatever they tell me to teach."

"I suppose that leaves you free to read porn, hmm?"

Leaning in closer to her, Genma asked softly,"And how did you know it was porn? It's not such a suspicious cover. Unless..." His gazed searched hers probingly. She tried to look away from his eyes, but found she was trapped in charcoal colored orbs. His smile widened as it dawned on him. "_Unless_... You have looked beyond the cover?"

She finally found the strength to turn away as her cheeks reddened slightly. Genma gasped in mock-astonishment. Kakashi chucked and shook his head before turning back to his book.

"You _have_ read it, haven't you? You are a very naughty girl Sakura. To read such vulgar literature..."

She turned towards him to set the record straight. Only to find him close. Very close indeed. "Let me buy you a drink. What's your poison?"

Biting her lip, she hesitated over the decision. Sasuke was already supposed to be here, but he wasn't, so... What the hell!

"Tequila. I'm in the mood for tequila tonight."

"A naughty drink for a naughty girl," he said as he motioned to the bartender.

"Watch it, Santa Clause. I'm not on the naughty list for no reason."

At that, an inquisitive eyebrow rose up his forehead. She blushed again as she realized the hidden innuendo. Well. He could think whatever he wanted about that. With a wink, she picked up her lemon, readying herself for a shot. "Pass the salt."

How fortunate that Sasuke had picked this bar. She might just have to come here again.

XxX

The trio at the bar were so engrossed in their conversation that they didn't notice a pair of ebony eyes trained on them. Without saying a word, he walked back the way he'd come.


	3. End of the Night

**_Hey, so if you're confused about Sakura not knowing Kakashi, let me remind you that this is AU, and anything is possible. In this particular universe, Kakashi has yet to make an appearance in their lives- at least until this story, that is. So, without further ado, I present to you chapter three!_**

* * *

Sakura left the Flying Pig, conflicting feelings flitting through her.

The first feeling was excitement. Genma and Kakashi were quite interesting. So interesting, in fact, that Sakura decided she would like to see them again. While Genma was quite the flirt, she could tell he was a genuinely nice person. And Kakashi, even with his book porn, was secretly responsible. And neither of them had tried to get in her pants. The possibility of new friends put her in a good mood. She walked out the door with a smile on her face.

That is, until she remembered the reason for going there in the first place.

The second feeling skittering around inside her was disappointment with a pinch of betrayal. Even though Sasuke had made the plans himself he hadn't shown up. It reminded her of when she was still a naive preteen, intent on winning his love. She'd long since gotten over the sting of his repeated refusals, of coarse. But she was still disappointed.

His failure to show also left her confused and anxious. She had no way to contact him, since he had a new number and she didn't know where he currently lived. Her face contorted into a scowl as she found herself wishing he hadn't come to her in the first place. It would've been so much easier just not knowing. Now she doubted she'd be able to think of much else.

The pinkette shook her head, thankful that she still had her wits about her, at least. She wanted to talk to someone about today's events, but wasnt sure who. Ino-pig might not be able to keep her mouth shut. Naruto would almost definitely go off his knockers with surprise and shock and anger. His loud mouth would end up waking the entire neighborhood.

Coming up with zilch, Sakura made her way down the street, wisely deciding it would perhaps be best to sleep off the rest of the alcohol and worry more in the morning.

The city of Konoha was still lively, even this late into the night. Which wasn't unusual. Since it was summer, people liked to stay up all night and sleep all day. It was common for night swimming, since the summer heat kept people barricaded inside, air conditioner on full blast. And even still, after baking in the sun all day, the sidewalks were hot. Sakura smiled as she walked down the highly populated street, watching people interact, relishing the combination of warm concrete under her feet and the cooler temperature that came with the night. Her shoes swung in each hand as her arms swished with each step.

Before long she was reaching for the key under the mat. After unlocking the door quietly, she replaced the key and tiptoed through the front door, closing it carefully behind her. Her feet easily skipped the squeaky steps as she made her way up the stairs.

Sakura buried her face in her pillow as her mind whirled. On one hand, Sasuke's back in town. After years of no speaking, no contact whatsoever, here he was. And now, apparently, here he wasn't. Why would he ask her to meet him and not show?Something for her to obsess over. What an ass.

On the other hand, she'd met potential friends because of said ass. Something good had come of it.

Sakura punched her pillow into a better shape and rolled over. It was too late- she glanced at her clock- or rather, too early, to be thinking so deeply. Making the executive decision to think more on it tomorrow, she closed her eyes. It was too early to be thinking at all.

XxX

Sasuke stared at the white envelope on the desk. It was addressed to Itachi Uchiha. No return address. He wondered why it was still sealed. And what was in it. Intent on finding out just that, he reached for it. Hesitated. He wished for someone's advice.

Of coarse, Sakura had been his first choice. She was definitely smart enough to give him the opinion he needed. But since she met up with someone else, he figured she must have forgotten.

No matter. He could meet her anytime, since he knew she volunteered at the hospital. Still, he wondered who it was she'd been drinking with... And why she was drinking at all. When they were younger, she hadn't seemed like the type to do anything that might get her into trouble. But now she was drinking at bars? Sasuke supposed if he was more selfless he would've stuck around to make sure she got home. Even now, he was regretting leaving so hastily. But on to more pressing matters.

He glanced at the envelope once again. Wondered what could be inside.

Should he open it? Maybe not.

Would he open it? Hell yes.

* * *

_**It's short, I know. But honestly... I'm not sure how I feel about the first three chapters so oh well. Hopefully now that that's over with we can get this show on the road.**_

_**In other news, I'm starting ANOTHER SasuSaku called Among the Stars. I intend for it to be very feel-y, if you know what I mean. And if you don't... I don't know. Ask a friend. Anywho, drop me a line.**_

_**i want to know what goes on in your head ; )**_


	4. First Day Back

Sakura eyed her wardrobe critically before pulling out an old red dress. Who the hell cares anyway? It was only the first day of senior year. Not like she had to impress anyone.

She'd just buckled her second sandal when her phone buzzed beside her. Her eyes scanned the text as she slipped her bag over her shoulder and dashed out the door.

_I'm outside. _

She raced down the stairs, nearly tripping over herself in the process. Wouldn't want to be late. She slammed the door behind her and hopped in the junk-mobile. Her eyes glanced at the clock on the dash and she sighed in relief. Twenty minutes to spare. Sakura was nothing if not punctual.

Naruto grinned at her from the driver's seat.

"Worried we wouldn't get there on time?"

Sakura raised an eyebrow and sat back in her seat. "Well, _yeah_. You're never here this early."

Her blond friend grinned and stepped on the gas. "I know. But there's this rumor going around-"

"No doubt started by Ino." She rolled her eyes.

Naruto nodded in agreement. "Yeah, but I think there might be some truth to it. 'Cause other people claim to have seen him to. "

Sakura's heart stopped in her chest. "Seen who?"

He shrugged. "Don't know his name. But we've definitely got a new kid on our hands."

Sakura stared out her window, hands clasped in her lap. Could it be? No way. He'd shown his face one time, at the beginning of summer. What could he possibly have to gain by attending Konoha High? Then again, why did he come back to town in the first place?

The pinkette's mind raced as she debated whether or not to tell Naruto. On one hand, if she was wrong, and he wasn't attending their school this year, Naruto would go crazy over the fact that Sasuke had sought out only Sakura, and not him. And he would be majorly hurt that Sakura hasn't told him before now.

On the other hand, if she was right, and Sasuke _was_ in fact attending their school this year, he might snap and try to kill Sasuke, for leaving them as he did. And once again, he would be majorly hurt that Sakura hadn't told him before now.

She bit her lip, deep in thought.

Luckily, Naruto didn't notice her spacing out, for he forged on ahead.

"...and I guess we have a new teacher, too." He babbled on, almost like Ino with his never-ending stream of information.

Sakura ignored him. Her mind was miles away. Should she tell him? Probably. No, definitely. He deserved to know.

"...and I hear they're gonna have five flavors of ramen this year. _Five_! Can you believe it? A different flavor for every day of the week."

Sakura turned to him. Drew a deep breath. "Naruto-"

"Yeah, Sakura-chan?" His eyes flickered toward her, enthusiasm emanating from him at the prospect of such a wide variety of flavors of his favorite food.

Her lungs deflated, as did her determination. "At least now you won't be slowly killing yourself with only _one_ flavor of ramen."

He sat up straighter, having been tasked with defending his beloved ramen. "Hey, its healthy! There's meat in it, and eggs, and vegetables, even though I ask them not to put _those_ in..."

Sakura's shoulders sagged as the turned away from him. Maybe lunch would be a better time to tell him. That way, he'd have his precious ramen to cushion the blow.

They pulled into the parking lot, snagging the last front row spot. As Sakura slammed the passenger door to Naruto's rusty Chevrolet, she couldn't help but notice the beautiful machine directly next to her. A glossy '65 shelby cobra. She walked around the car, admiring from all angles. It even had the two white racing stripes straight down the middle. Her all-time favorite car. She wondered who's it was.

Naruto whistled. "Now if my old piece o' junk was more like that old piece-"

Sakura shot him a warning glare. "Don't you _dare_ call this car a piece o' junk, Naruto. This is- this is..." She gazed at the car with a dreamy expression upon her face. "..._Perfection_."

Naruto sent her a _look_. "Yeah, okay. It's the god of cars. Are you ready to go in or what?"

She sighed. "I guess we can go in."

Sakura walked to first period English in a daze. If only she had the right to reach out and touch the beautiful thing. Or look under the hood. Or- dear god- take a ride in it, sitting upon the lily-white upholstery, feeling the vibrations all through her body as the engine purred... One of the sexiest things she could imagine.

She was torn away from her fantasy when Ino suddenly appeared directly in front of her. Her blond friend's expression was nearly crazed in its intensity. Her fingers clenched tightly around Sakura's arm as she pulled her towards the nearest girl's bathroom.

"Hey!" Naruto's whine sounded from behind them. "You can't just steal Sakura-chan away!" Sakura looked back at him helplessly.

Ino didn't bother responding. They entered the bathroom, and when the girls crowded around the mirrors caught a glimpse of the slightly insane look in the blond's eyes they were quick to make their exit. Ino took a deep breath as she prepared to give her best friend the most life altering news of..well, her life. Sakura stared at her expectantly.

"You're not going to believe this, but... He's back."

Sakura blinked. "Who?"

Ino rolled her eyes impatiently. "He. _Him_. The One Who Shall Not Be Named."

She watched as her friend's eyes narrowed in understanding. There was silence for nearly a whole minute. It seemed deafening. Until...

"Hmm." Ino watched as Sakura frowned slightly, seemingly deep in thought. She felt her eyes bug out of her head.

"Hm? That's all you've got to say? I tell you that the jerk who abandoned you is once again going to our school and all you say is _hm? _What's wrong with you, Sakura? Why aren't you freaking out?"

Said pinkette looked at her, hesitating. "Well, I kind of already knew. That he was back in town, you know. Not that he's going to school here."

Ino felt her jaw hit the floor. "You _knew_ he was back and didn't tell me? How could you not tell your best friend? How long have you known anyway?"

"Eh, well I didn't tell Naruto either, you know. And I've only known since like..." Her fingers fiddled with the hem of her dress and she looked away guiltily. Finally she responded with a mumbled, "Like the beginning of summer?"

"You've known for_ three whole months _and didn't tell me?" This time Ino couldn't suppress the true hurt she felt. Apparently it was obvious, because Sakura was quick to reassure her.

"Oh, I didn't even know what to say! I saw him just once, months ago. He told me to meet him but then he never showed. I didn't know what to think."

Ino's brow furrowed. "That is pretty strange. Wonder what came up?"

"Well, he hasn't tried to contact me since then. I guess it wasn't that important."

"Guess not."

XxX

Sakura walked into English frowning only slightly. Her conversation with Ino had brought something to mind.

If whatever Sasuke wanted to talk to her about wasn't important in the first place, why bother contacting her at all? Certainly it wasn't to check in; he hadn't bothered to do anything of the sort in the years he'd been gone. So there must have been something.

As she sat down in a random seat she glanced around, realizing for the first time that most everyone was leaning close to someone else, whispering about something and glancing her way. Her eyes narrowed. What in the _world_-

Slowly, she craned her neck around to look over her shoulder. And there he was.

Right. Fucking. Behind. Her.

Somehow she'd managed to walk right past him without even noticing. He wasn't looking at her, just apparently staring absently out the window just to his right. Glaring out it, more like. Some things never change.

Eventually Sakura managed to face the front of the room again, back taught as a violin bow. This was going to be a long class.

Then the teacher walked in. "Hello, class. Sorry I'm late. I was on my way but I got lost on the path of life."

Sakura froze as she recognized the voice. And the phrase.

Shit. Fuck. Damnit. This day just kept getting better and better, didn't it?

* * *

**I bet those of you who know your stuff can guess who the new teacher is. And if you can't then shame on you! But no matter, it will be revealed in the next chapter. **

**And on a side note, while you're eagerly awaiting the next chapter please feel free to check put some of my other stuff. Granted, this is my only multi-chaptered fic so far, but I'd really like your opinions on the other snippets I've put out there. **

**So anywho, R&R and send me your thoughts via reviews. **

**Xoxox:**


End file.
